supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Books of Wrath
Chapter 1: Bathed in Fire 18-year old Maria Tachimi was watching as books on Harry Potter and its sequel and the second sequel were burned a shining light in November 30th, she decided to attend the event herself as she began to love the series, Nowadays, she couldn’t find any books on it due to bookshops refusing to stock the “Satanic” books and anywhere having it taken off the shelves for the fire. She sat behind a tree as she saw familiar faces burn the books. ”Get rid of this unholy abomination!, J.K. Rowling, Cleanse your soul and God save these children and parents from these horrible books!” She heard Derek’s voice. He was praying and chanting bible verses that she couldn’t hear. It has been months since she graduated high school and it was the last ever book she’s ever read other than her manga, before the ban, she taken out three books from the library, enjoying each book everytime, the CCOTD had taken books by force apparently as she noticed parents comforting upset children and family members, she even noticed a little girl who was crying “Give it back!”. ”Disgusting, taking a book off a little girl.” She whispered. Ever since she went on the run in her sophmore year, the homeless shelter she stayed in Alabama was kind enough to let Maria stay and even helped her get to school via train until she graduated until September when she left and roamed both Alabama and Florida, she sometimes stayed at abandoned homes and was thankful that her grandfathers lended alot of money to her. More bible verses later, the CCOTD had already left, leaving the witnesses of the book burning, which was already smoldering. Soon after the book burning was over, Maria came down to the family who had a crying daughter. She was at least ten years old, Maria stopped for a moment, the child reminded her of herself when she was that age, “What’s your name?” She asked. ”Annie.” The girl said, crying. ”I’m Maria, I loved the series just like you, where are you from?” She asked. ”Momma, Papa and me came from Orlando, When we arrived, I was reading Harry Potter when a mean man snatched my books, saying they’re not allowed, then he called me and Papa devil-worshippers.” She said. Maria went into the smoldeirng mess and eventually found the library books she taken out, the burn damage on them wasn’t as bad as the others, but still damaged to the point it’s unreadable. ”I took these copies out of the library when I graduated high school, You aren’t alone in this.” She said, She reached into her bag and got out around 21 dollars, “It’s okay, My grandfathers are wealthy men, They still sent me money after I ran away from home.” She said. Annie’s mother nodded. ”Thank you, Maria.” She said. Maria nodded and left, still bitter over the fact the CCOTD took a girl’s book, she didn’t even live in The Docks and were only passing through. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86